Why you don't give Heero Chocolate
by ParadiseWolf14
Summary: In this fic you get to see my idea of what will happen when you take one of the most mysterious and stotic characters from the series, and give him chocolate! Be warned Heero is very OOC. Rated T for the heck of it really.
1. The fountain

A.C author's comment

**Why you don't give Heero Chocolate**

* * *

"Hi, guys!" Duo greeted as he walked into the living room with a huge box.

"Duo what **is** that?" Quatre asked, afraid of his answer.

"A chocolate fountain!" Duo said, taking it out of the box and setting it on the table.

"Oh," Quatre said relaxing, the last thing he had bought was a RC monster truck, they had to hide almost everything breakable until Accia (Heero's twin sister) and Heero got annoyed at it and strapped it to a rocket and sent it into orbit. "You just put a little melted chocolate here and it runs down the rest of it," Duo said as chocolate began to pour out of the top.

"Knowing Maxwell he got it so he could stick his head under it and let it pour into his mouth," (A.C hey I would too!) Wufei said as he turned the channel on the T.V.

"I'm shocked that you would even consider that Wuffers!" Duo said looking hurt.

"Maxwell my name is not 'Wuffers' nor will it ever be," Wufei said glaring at the braided one.

"Whatever you say_Wuffers_," Duo said grinning. The now angry Wufei did what any teenager would do... he threw the remote at Duo. The said object was speeding toward its target when it was caught mere inches away from Duo's face. "Bad Wuffers! You do not throw the remote at people! That's what they invented bowling balls for!"

"Thanks Accia, hey wanna see my chocolate fountain?" Duo asked.

"Chocolate fountain? They actually make those?" Accia said surprised. Accia looked exactly like Heero especially since she just cut her hair for a recent mission where she had to attend a meeting as him, while the real Heero went into their office to gather evidence to confirm rumors that they were manufacturing mobile suits, so if they were somehow caught they would have a reasonable alibi. "Yeah and they're really cool, see?" Duo said as he dragged her over to the table where he had plugged up the chocolate fountain.** "HEY HEERO GET DOWN HERE! DUO'S GOT A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!**" Accia yelled (A.C What else are the capital letters ever used for?)

"Ow! next warn us before you bust our eardrums would yah?" Duo asked holding his head.

"Hmmmm… No." Accia said sticking her finger in the chocolate.

"Duo's got a what?" Heero asked coming down from the stairs.

"A chocolate fountain," Duo said proudly.

"...Chocolate..." Heero said as if it were a prayer.

"Yes ototou chocolate," Accia told him patting him on the head.

"Ototou?! You're only older than me by two minutes! ...STOP IT!" Heero said slapping her hand away.

"Hey Duo… what's that smell?" Quatre asked breaking up the argument before it could really happen.

"Smells like..." Accia started, but was interrupted my Duo.

"...IT'S BURNING THE CHOCOLATE! NOOOO!" Duo yelled running around the table.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Accia said sighing.

"THE CHOCOLATE IS BURNING!! THE CHOCOLATE IS BURNING! THE CHOCOLATE IS...huh?" Duo stopped on his 7th lap around the table when the chocolate stopped coming out of the fountain. There was a brief moment of silence then... "AHHH A GHOST!!" Duo yelled as he started running around the table again. "A GHOST! A GHOST! A.."

"DUO HEEL!" Accia yelled barely being herd above his yelling. "I just unplugged it."

"OHHH why didn't you say so?" Duo asked as he stopped running again. (A.C sorry i'm not trying to pick on Duo but he's just so fun to play with ) Meanwhile Heero was slowly reaching for the bag of un-melted chocolate that Duo had bought for the chocolate fountain, when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and roughly drug him upstairs. "If you know what's good for you, and the rest of us for that matter, you will stay away from any and all chocolate and/or candy," Accia told him glaring.

"But its chocolate!"

"Live with it!"

"What if I don't want to?" Heero challenged.

"Do it anyway… or else." Accia warned.

"Or else what?"

"Do you remember when your snake ran away?"

"He what?!? J told me he died!!!" Heero exclaimed.

"No I let him out... remember the snake on T.V that looked like him?" Accia asked

"The one they took to the zoo because it was in somebody's basement?"

"No, the one they said was the longest snake in the world,"

"..It was dead though...was that him?"

"No he was the little snake the family said they had for dinner." Accia explained.

Trowa, Duo, and Wufei were quietly watching T.V when all of a sudden they herd a loud bang. Trowa looked around worried. "That sounded like Heero's gun," he said looking around again.

"He's probably just shooting at the dog," Duo said eyes glued to the T.V

"Duo we don't have a dog," Wufei said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Eh? Heh… oh yeah..." Duo said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Maxwell..." Wufei said in his tell-me-what-you're-up-to-now-or-you-won't-have-a-braid-anymore voice. Duo was about to respond when he herd a crash, followed by loud yelling. "I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOUR STUPID CROW!"

"THATS BECAUSE IT FLEW AWAY WHEN YOU WENT NEAR IT!" Trowa identified that voice as Accia. He sighed, the two acted different when they were around each other. It had been odd to see Heero act like that when she had first moved in with them, which was a little over a year ago, but they had gotten used to it, and all the fights brothers and sisters had with each other. The three herd another crash, Then they saw Accia running down the stairs with Heero practically at her feet. He shot another time and she dove behind the recliner Duo was sitting in. "Hey don't get me involved in this!" He shouted as he raced out of the room, forgetting the T.V. Accia stood back up with a paint ball gun. "Move and you'll be pink for the rest of the month," she threatened aiming at Heero. He glared but didn't move. "Now set your gun down." Heero glared but again did as she said. Accia then came over and took the gun away so he couldn't fight back. Then the phone rang. "I'LL GET IT!" Duo shouted from the kitchen. "Its for you," he said handing the phone to Accia. "Hello?" -------------- "Yes." ---------- "Of course." --------- "I'll be there by tomorrow," she finished hanging up.

"Who was it?" Trowa asked looking up from a book he had somehow gotten during the time they had come in and now.

"J. I have another mission, I'll be fine alone though," she said walking over to get her jacket and her laptop which was on the table.

"Are you sure?" Trowa asked worried.

"Don't worry 'bout it I'll be fine," she assured him opening the door.

"Ok, goodbye." Trowa told her having a bad feeling about all this.

"Bye." She told them all waving her hand as she closed the door behind her. Heero grinned. Now there was no-one to stop him from getting the chocolate!

* * *

Madoka: Ok so there's the fisrt chapter. I hope you gus liked it! I know there's some questions about Trowa's odd behavior, but that will explained in the next chapter. Anyway this is the part where oyu review. Yup see the lil button down at the corner. Click it. Leave a review. 


	2. THIS IS SPARTA!

_Madoka_: ok since I'm being lazy and not actually updating I'm gonna make a short little side story thingy. I'm doing this for Emo Kurama too, but I keep forgetting to work on. This was random...though I give half the credit to my world civ teacher for being crazy about star wars. He bought an Obi wan Kanobe(sp?) Cosplay for 185 () then when he got it, it had a big rip in it so he couldn't wear it to school. **Important (kinda). This is when Heero and Accia are about 10, which means this is before operation meteor. **

* * *

"Hmmm.."

"Hmmm.. What?" Heero asked Accia.

"We need to do something random...then maybe post it on youtube." Accia said thoughtfully.

"No."

"Veoh? Myspace? Oh we could make a new virus and attach the video to it, then send it to every computer in the world through the internet!"

"No."

"Heeroooooo" Accia whined.

"You can embarrass yourself if you want but **leave me out of it.**" Heero warned.

* * *

12 minutes later

Heero walked into the kitchen to get a Dasani, but he found the refrigerator empty of all things bottled. Seriously, there wasn't even any ketchup. "Looking for this?" He herd a voice question. He turned around to look at the bottle thief. "Accia." He said with a glare. Accia gave an evil grin, and tossed him a small metal object. Heero frowned 'why would I need a—' but his thoughts were interrupted as Accia reached over and turned off the lights. In the dim light that was seeping in from the hall he glared at his sister. "Turn the lights back on." He commanded. "...And give me that Dasani!"

"You gotta fight me for it!" Accia replied grinning, as she pointed her own metal object upward and a beam of red emerged from it as she held it out in front of her. Putting on a serious face he turned his on and did the same, (with the exception that his was blue) he was doing it for the Dasani after all (and maybe the ketchup). Then the two charged at each other, in a dazzle of light and colors. "You will never beat me little brother!" Accia said with a sadistic grin as she slashed at Heero.

"TWO FRIGGIN' MINUTES!" 30 minutes passed as the two were engaged in their war for the Dasani, hearing footsteps, they stopped. All thought of fighting vanished, instead focusing their attention on excuses they could give for fighting over a Dasani. Accia's beam was inches away from Heero's when the door opened and light flooded the room. "What are you two doing in here with the lights turned of– are those my flash lights?" Dr. J asked as he stood in the door way. (A.N. ohhhh busted)

"Ummmm fighting? And, these are actually light sabers we got as presents from Obi wan Kanobe? " Accia offered.

"What did I tell you two about re-enacting Star wars?!"

"Wait until we get our gundams?." Heero suggested. "Besides, I must save the Dasani!"

"Save the Dasani? You couldn't save a paper bag." Accia said turning off the flashlight.

"**You're **the one that sent it on fire." Heero retorted, also turning off his flashlight.

"And **you're **the one that sent that bottle rocket through the window!" Accia said crossing her arms.

"Prove it."Heero odered turning his flashlight on again.

"Loser pilots Wing," Accia said turning on her flashlight to meet his challenge.

"Deal." Heero agreed as he charged.

"**STOP!"** J's voice echoed in the small room. "This is madness!**"** He cried.

"Madness?" Heero questioned. "**THIS IS SPARTA!!"**He yelled chucking his flashlight at Dr. J, Accia doing the same. Then they ran down the hall like they were being chased by Barney, leaving Dr. J unconscious on the floor.

* * *

"Hey Accia," Heero started after they had dashed into the closet to see if anyone was following them.

"What?" She asked peeking around the corner.

"What did you do with the ketchup?"

"Lets just say, I put it to good use." She said grinning.

* * *

_Madoka_: and that's where I'm gonna stop. The next lil side chapter will probably continue where this one left off and you'll get to find out what happened to the ketchup! You guys will probably see more updates since I'll be out for summer.

_ADVERTISEING!!_

**If you like Bleach, you should read my new fanfic Legend of the Strawberry Werewolf. ****Its an A/U fic where you get to see how thinks would be different from the original plotline if Ichigo had been a werewolf and used his power when he was fighting Renji and Byakuya and goes from there.**

**And I cleaned up my other fic Running From the Truth (also gundam) if you guys would like to read it. There's a summary of it on my profile. ) Don't forget to review!! And if you want yours adveritsed on here just tell me the tittle and i'll read it and if I really like it I'll advertise it on here!! )**


End file.
